〈第1期〉一个辣椒引发的惨剧
by ukegilgamesh
Summary: all闪/言金/恩闪/帝闪/士金/剑金/五枪金


组织首次为all闪传教献上无节操的接龙文→_→

食用须知：

①abo设定

②陛下的性别不明

③非战斗人员迅速撤离

＃＃＃

这天，吉尔伽美什心血来潮打算上街购物，为今天的烛光晚餐做准备。在超市挑挑捡捡选了几样看的过去的食材之后，被人盯上了。

盯上他的不是别人，就是从出门就暗中跟踪吉尔伽美什的某外道神父，他看到同居人的购物车里明显没有买豆腐，特意悄悄扔进去一盒。

就在他找准时机准备再扔一盒海外四川出品的红辣椒之时→

【叮—选项面板出现】

【A选项—扔！】

【B选项—不扔】

选取A→剧情读取:一个辣椒引发的惨剧，论神父如何赔了老婆折了豆腐

毫无疑问言峰绮礼的小动作被吉尔伽美什逮个正着，英雄王愤怒于麻婆的跟踪，当场甩下东西直接走人。

言峰见状无奈，赶紧推车出去哄人。可惜气头上的吉尔伽美什早就甩手出门不见人影，根本不管因为没带钱包而在柜台被扣下的言峰绮礼。

吉尔伽美什气冲冲地走的很快，不知不觉就拐到了一个偏僻的小巷子里。

几个染着黄毛、一看就不是善茬的小混混正聚在角落里抽烟，听到动静打量着闯进地盘的金发青年，像是盯上一块送上门的肥羊。

吉尔伽美什冷笑一声，开启宝库将这群不知死活打算对他动手动脚的杂种砸的半死一一当然，他还记得言峰千叮万嘱别乱杀人。奈何心头有火碰上这群杂碎撞上枪口，直接下了重手砸人出气，砸到正爽的时候，一个令人烦闷的声音阻止了他。

"住手！"

吉尔伽美什听到声音转过身，才发现某个红毛小鬼出现在他身后，这不是那个自称正义伙伴兼他看不过眼的杂种么。

"杂种！就凭你还想阻止本王！？"吉尔伽美什正是有火没处发， 这个不长眼的小鬼还送上门来！

冷冷一笑，吉尔伽美什上前就想给所谓的正义伙伴一个教训，才走了两步， 一阵寒意蓦然袭身，眼前一黑…

"我不是这个意思…只是想让你得饶人处且饶人，那个，我不是故意跟踪你的！"

看着气势汹汹的英雄王走过来，卫宫士郎又是紧张又是恐惧，解释的支支吾吾，没想到吉尔伽美什身形一晃，重重倒在了地上。

士郎愕然不已，愣了一下连忙把吉尔伽美什扶了起来，这才发现他光洁的额头上摔破了一片。

"喂一一"士郎晃了晃他，没有反应，难道已经晕过去了？既然这样，不能放着不管，要带他回家么…

士郎正想着，这时，吉尔伽美什又突然睁开了眼睛，揉着摔疼的额头，眼神茫然地问道："这里是哪里…怎么回事…？"

"是…是我，你没事吧？"士郎话没问完，吉尔伽美什又彻底晕了过去。没办法，身为五好少年的士郎只好将人横抱起来带回家。

刚走出巷子口，韦伯的车正好经过，望了一眼两人的身影，满腹狐疑…

士郎没有注意到这些，抱着吉尔伽美什急匆匆往卫宫宅的方向赶，因为从刚才开始，他就从吉尔伽美什身上闻到一种淡淡的香味，让人忍不住心猿意马。

太不对劲了，同性别只会闻到排斥的信息素才对吧，但就是刚才，身为A的士郎居然从怀中人身上闻到了诱人的甜香，而且越来越浓…

这种香味让士郎浑身的血液都开始发热，他根本不敢磨蹭，抱着人火速往回赶，几乎是用这辈子最快的速度，火急火燎的就连迎面碰见的蓝发枪兵都直接无视了…

这边库丘林看到卫宫家的小鬼本想打个招呼，没成想看到这副画面，举起来的手僵在了半空。

一阵滚滚烟尘之后，库丘林彻底惊呆石化，好半晌枪兵才回过神来，想想不对啊！为了证明自己不是出现了妄想，脑子一转就打算去附近店里把打工的Emiya拖回去看个究竟…

Saber正在家里翻冰箱，饿了一上午的她饥肠辘辘。看到士郎回来正开心不已，转眼却看到了他怀里昏迷不省的金发男人。

甜美蛊惑的香氛弥漫开来，令本来很饿的她觉得更饿了，不是平常那种饿，而是来自于身体更深处的本能渴求。

"士郎，你怀里的是…英雄王？"她疑惑道。

"是…是的，"士郎不知道该怎么解释，一脸赫然，"半路碰到的，他突然就晕倒了，觉得不能放着不管就带回了…"

Saber打量起他怀里的吉尔伽美什，面色凝重，"这气味是怎么回事？他不对劲。"

"我…我也不清楚，吉尔伽美什他应该是A吧？"

可这个充满引诱的香气…士郎没有说下去。

"这么说原来英雄王其实是….." Saber满脸惊讶，不知道说下去，这个曾经嚣张轻狂无比棘手的敌人居然是个…

"先别管这个了，这家伙放在外面会出事的，想想办法， 伤口先给他处理一下。"士郎开口，他已经感觉到体温在骤然上升，只好借口去找创可贴离开，让Saber先看着吉尔伽美什。

伤口不大，一块ok绷就足够，即便如此，贴近吉尔伽美什的时候士郎都显得手足无措，就连Saber也觉得有点不对劲，但好在她是女A，自控力比士郎要好得多。

虽然曾经是敌人，但素来坚守骑士道的Saber也不愿意发生什么趁人之危的事，于是她提议："士郎，我们把他搬到卧室休息吧。"

混混沌沌里，吉尔伽美什睁开眼，眼前只有模糊不清的两道身影， 脑子一片空白…

看到英雄王突然睁开的眼睛，此时的士郎尴尬的要死一一他手里正举着替对方换下来的胖次！天哪，该怎么解释这个？！

还好吉尔伽美什只是半途清醒很快又闭眼昏睡了过去，士郎这才松了口气。

看了眼身边，跪坐一旁的Saber秉持着非礼勿视的君子精神，闭着眼睛对自己进行思想说教没功夫注意士郎的失态。

弄了半天终于将人安置好。

Saber狐疑地问，"士郎…只是换睡衣而已，为什么要脱胖次？"

换上和式睡衣的金发男人露出大片锁骨跟胸膛，那蛊惑意味的气息似乎更加浓厚。

士郎脑子已经卡了壳，都不知道怎么回答，难道说自己闭着眼睛给人换衣服换过头？

"啊、那个…和服里面通常都不穿胖次…哈哈，习惯了，所以就…"

好在Saber也不纠结这些问题。

昏睡中的吉尔伽美什苍白的睡颜像是毫无防备的孩子，跟印象中那位残忍的暴君简直判若两人。

Saber虽然是女A，又有Avalon护持，即使面对发情Omega的信息素也能平心静气不受影响，但在对上那张瑰丽绝伦的面容也不由得暗暗感叹，更遑论在气息影响下脸色潮红眼睛都不敢直视床上的士郎了…

沉睡的吉尔伽美什不留意一个侧翻，松松的米色和服滑下来，瓷白的双肩和裸露大腿就这样呈现在两人眼前。

守在一旁的Saber跟士郎顿时手足无措。

察觉自己和士郎都渐渐不对劲…自己倒没什么问题，但是士郎这样下去迟早会出事。Saber想了又想，立马用剑身敲晕士郎，自己守在吉尔伽美什床边。

谁知就在士郎快要苏醒，她准备再来一击的时候，门外传来争吵打斗声。

来人是谁她心里有数，没办法，Saber只好起身去开门。

士郎揉着脖子醒来，被Saber敲得脑袋有点犯晕，等他清醒过来，呈现在眼前的是一副极为香艳的美景：金发尤物衣襟大开，露出性感的锁骨跟乳白的肌肤， 甜美却又清冽的香息丝丝侵入肺腑，周身的空气仿佛都在燃烧，唯有这淡淡的气息给予清凉…

就这样，他对着那水色的薄唇吻了下去，微凉的触感让他食髓知味，根本无法满足，还想要更多，更加用力地深入…

走到门外，听到动静的Saber转过身看到这一幕顿时心惊肉跳！立马跑过去阻止，奈何身材娇小的她扯不开两个大男人，反而一个错手用力过猛，把吉尔伽美什那件松松垮垮的和服扒了下来。

此时，门外闹了半天久无人应的Emiya跟库丘林破门而入…

！！！

士郎跟Saber一人扒衣服一人强吻吉尔伽美什的画面，瞬间惊呆了两人。

这场景如同天雷劈得两人脑袋一片空白。

最终库丘林凭本能嗅到的那股诱人的香气凑了上去，屋里的两人尴尬不已，这情景让他们百口莫辩。

看着床上昏迷的人，库丘林犹豫着伸手触上那白皙漂亮的脸蛋儿，下意识咽了口唾沫:"不会是真的吧！平时…真看不出来…"

Emiya深吸了口气，冷静下来拍掉了枪兵的手，一旁的Saber也敲醒了士郎，气氛变得特别诡异。

库丘林咋舌："没想到这家伙居然是个 Omega！"

"Omega 你个头！"

Emiya给了枪兵一个爆栗："真是只蠢狗，想什么呢！这家伙的气味不是任何一种Omega信息素，他只能是特殊情况的B。"然后开启嘴炮模式，把屋里三个A轰炸一片，性别都分不出连个B都克制不了，一帮％＃＄ …

库丘林为报平时被这只金闪闪压榨之仇，对他的脸又揉又摸上下其手， 心里一团乱的士郎坐在一旁低着头，耳朵红透。Saber呆在一边纠结着要不要阻止枪兵的非礼…

而此时处于混乱中心的金发青年睁开了眼睛。

看清楚眼前景象之后，扶着额头看着几人，神情迷茫，"这里是哪里？你们是谁？本王…怎么了？"

几人先是楞了一下，库丘林最先反应过来。他干脆大咧咧侧坐到吉尔伽美什身边，用指尖撩拨他灿金的发丝:"你这家伙不是睡傻了吧？"停顿了一会儿掌心带着暗示性轻柔擦过吉尔伽美什的喉结，似乎完全无视了其余几个人。

被几个强大的A的气息笼罩，吉尔伽美什显示出少有的柔弱风情。

"你是谁？"他问道，眼神清澈茫然，一派天真。

库丘林喉咙滚动，觉得有些吃不消，这家伙简直犯规！

"不会吧，吉尔伽美什，你真的什么都不记得了？"

"他摔到了头，可能哪里出了问题。"Saber斩钉截铁地说，她意识到气氛不对，站在吉尔伽美什面前面容严肃地用Exculibur对着几个男人。

本在吉尔伽美什身边的库丘林被Saber挤开，不满的撇了撇嘴，目光却穿过Saber的Exculibur扫到吉尔伽美什裸露出的腿根。

"你们说这家伙平日里那么讨人嫌，现在这样看起来还挺可爱，要不我们趁这机会…"

话音未落，门外突然传来一声破裂的声响，接着身材魁梧的红发男人直接破门而入。

等看到屋里的情景之后，也是愣了一下。

"韦伯没说错，金闪闪果然在这儿啊。"伊斯坎达尔挠了挠头，"本来想拉他去喝酒，现在看来…这家伙味道不对劲啊！"

看着不复以往气势，一脸茫然天真、气味芬芳诱人的吉尔伽美什，再看看旁边行为诡异的几人，身糙心细的征服王立时心下了然，大步走上前扯起一边的毯子包过衣衫不整的金发人，一把抱起往外走。

"等一下，征服王！你要把英雄王带到哪里去？"Saber提剑跟上，警惕地看着不速之客。

"这家伙我就带走了，哈哈哈！"

屋里几人连忙追出门外，人早就走远了。

跑得快还是有好处的，回头看了一眼被甩掉的几位，伊斯坎达尔忍不住得意的拍了拍吉尔伽美什的屁股:"感谢朕救了你吧，金闪闪。"

吉尔伽美什冷冷地瞪了男人一眼，可惜此时的眼神毫无威慑力。

跟O那种宛如廉价媚药让人生理急剧反应的气息不一样，吉尔伽美什是甜美清冽的味道，若有若无的蛊惑心神。

"你又是谁，带本王去哪里？"

征服王眼神暗了暗："这个你迟早会知道，不过，先要报答报答朕，跟着我比起跟其他人，你也不亏吧哈哈，再说你现在的情况，不被标记更危险。"

一边忽悠着怀里的吉尔伽美什一边赶路，来到一家酒店门口，伊斯坎达尔跳进一间酒店的空房间，径直踹开卧室把人扔在了床上。

另一边，追到半路的Saber大吼一声："士郎，借你自行车一用！"

说完就抢过自行车跟了上去，仗着骑乘技能A+很快跟上了征服王的背影，并且在其准备动手之前一脚踹开酒店房门。

看了一眼追上来的骑士王，伊斯坎达尔哈哈一笑，拦过人肩膀站定在床前。

"怎么了骑士王，你也想给这个金闪闪的家伙标记吗？"

剩下的三个男人也都紧随Saber破窗而入，闹出了这么大动静终于惊动了酒店的经理，他拉着首先闯Saber，让她赔被踹烂的门。

伊斯坎达尔乘这个机会大笑着抱起吉尔伽美什闪身离去，Saber又急又怒，让跟上来的几个男人去追，然后也顾不得掩饰英灵的身份，魔力解放迅速破窗而出，以铠甲的姿态一路狂奔，速度竟一点不比自行车慢。

这边，伊斯坎达尔则抱着吉尔伽美什一路躲避Saber一群人的追赶拦截，路人也被这阵仗吓得纷纷躲避。此时完全没有人留意到，不远处大厦天台监视这边的Assasin。

看到这兵荒马乱的阵仗，Assasin差点以为和平协议已经撕毁作废，冬木市又要倒大霉，在看到征服王怀中的目标英雄王之后， 立马报告给自家正打算寻人的Master言峰绮礼。

终于跑到了一个开阔地带，Saber心下一松。她提剑对准空中的几个男人，大吼道:"Ex—culibur！"誓约胜利之剑的光芒，瞬间将所有人冲的七零八落。

巨大的冲击波过后一干人等四处散开，伊斯坎达尔依旧死死搂着吉尔伽美什的腰。趁着一团乱的时候正想重新开跑，却不料被从天而降的绿发人影狠狠撞上后背，那人力气甚猛，他还来不及反应，只觉手中一空，金发人已被那神秘青年夺走扛在肩头， 奇快的速度在空中只留下一抹绿色的残影。

"吉尔、吉尔…"呼唤着陷入昏睡的挚友，恩奇都神色温柔，他与吉尔伽美什的特殊感应在方才巨大的魔力冲击中被打开，一现出实体他就迅速出手，从征服王手中将挚友抢了出来。

"吉尔，我总会保护你的…所以这一次，吉尔交给我吧。"迷迷糊糊的吉尔伽美什只觉得有个无比熟悉又令人怀念的声音在耳边说话，像春风一般和煦朦胧。

恩奇都紧紧抱着吉尔伽美什，他的挚友在昏迷中皱着眉头，像是被噩梦所困。恩奇都抱着他来到一座大厦的天台，空中吹着劲风，吹散了扰乱神智的香气，却对吉尔伽美什身上愈演愈烈的热度无能为力。

吉尔伽美什那一层薄薄的睡衣也被吹开，露出大片光裸的肌肤来。

恩奇都回忆着自己还活着的时候是怎么处理这种情况的，闭眼把原本无性的身体转化为A。再靠近吉尔伽美什时候，他的皮肤泛上粉红，无意识地发着抖。贴近他的脖颈，自血脉里弥散出来的气味，也开始对恩奇都产生作用，另他不可控制的躁动。

"吉尔…"

呢喃着挚友的名字，恩奇都低下头去吻他已然挺立起来的、樱瓣一样惹人爱怜的乳首。一手紧紧搂着吉尔伽美什的身体，另一只则顺着紧致的腰线划下，极尽情色地揉捏着柔软的臀瓣，手指轻轻触碰其间紧闭的花蕾。

探入一指，兴奋起来的肉壁热得像快要融化了，软软地包裹上 来，吉尔伽美什像被取悦的猫咪一样发出低低的呻吟。那里并不算干涩，恩奇都知道这是因为吉尔伽美什正在发情的缘故，他的身体已经做好了承受的准备。

意识到这点，恩奇都也不想再等，他自己也被吉尔伽美什的思维撩拨得亢奋难耐了。用手指再稍微让他适应了一会，就托着臀瓣分开，把自己的勃起抵上变得柔软的穴口，缓慢但坚定地插进去。

"唔…"

里面很紧，果然就算是特殊时期只用一根手指适应还是不行啊。

好不容易插到最深，却连动一下就困难。恩奇都吻上吉尔伽美什 发红的嘴唇，一边爱抚着他半勃的分身，里面才慢慢放松下来。

"嗯、嗯…呜呜嗯…"

恩奇都一边持续地爱抚着吉尔伽美什，一边动着腰。到了这个时候，即使是他也很难保持温柔，只是插进去就很勉强的小穴被毫不节制地抽插侵犯，发出咕啾咕啾的声音。

依旧没有醒来的吉尔伽美什在睡梦中咬着嘴唇，露出像被狠狠欺负了的委屈表情，一声一声地喘着气。

安慰地吻了吻他的鼻尖，恩奇都诚恳地说："睡着了还这么欺负你真是抱歉啊，吉尔。可是如果不这么做的话，你就会被其他人抢走了。"

闻着他身上越来越浓的香味，还有现在这副诱人犯罪的模样，恩奇都暗暗决定必须多做几次，彻底压制住这次发情才行。

"…恩奇都，是你吗？你怎么会在这里？"

吉尔伽美什终于清醒过来，发现挚友在自己身边。他晃了晃脑袋，晕的不行，对甩了那个外道神父到了小巷之后的记忆都很模糊。

之后才发现自己被搂在恩奇都的怀里，身上的衣服只有一件单薄的和服，衣衫不整里面全都是欢爱后的痕迹，某个地方更是…

"恩奇都，给本王解释！"

恩奇都正想开口，突然身体一阵无力，大概是刚刚用的魔 力过多已经支撑不住实体化了。

他俯身亲吻了吉尔伽美什的唇角:"吾友，你是我的…"

说完便化作淡绿光晕消失，只留下还未理清楚状况的吉尔伽美什。

吉尔伽美什此时的状态糟糕透了，魔力虽然充足，但是这副被蹂躏的样子…还是得换身行头回教会吧，可是自己的便装似乎是落在了卫宫宅，宝库里只有乌鲁克的服饰，比身上这件更不靠谱。

记忆虽然模糊，但是大体经过他推测了八九不离十，一张脸瞬时气得发白。

"一帮乘人之危的杂种，胆敢亵渎本王！ "

吉尔伽美什颤着双腿想站起来，布满吻痕的腿根随着动作滑下黏腻的白液，难以启齿的部位更是疼得几乎让他再次瘫软坐下去。

"该死的…"

暗暗咒骂了一句扯过和服下摆挡住光裸的腿间，还未来得及从恩奇都不知节制的抱怨中走出来，下一秒便被身后传来的粗犷声线吓了一跳。

"哟！金闪闪，看样子有人比朕更快啊。"

吉尔伽美什转过身，发现居然是征服王，"大块头的杂种，你居然在这儿？"

伊斯坎达尔看了看面前的光景，"啧啧，这样哪里像个王啊，简直就像被王狠狠操过的尤物。"

"杂碎！给本王闭嘴！"话说完腿却站立不住了。

伊斯坎达尔伸手接住他倒下的身子，手顺着他漂亮的腰线下滑到小腹。

不愧是尝遍世间荣华的英雄王，细瘦的腰线却有着紧实的手感，皮肤纹理堪比女人一般细腻。真是个尤物…征服王不禁感慨了一声，另一只手似乎是顺其自然一般探到吉尔伽美什紧俏的臀线上。

"我说…金闪闪，你还能再做一次的吧？"

"杂碎，触碰本王的代价！你付得起么！"

对于背后出现金色的波纹，征服王眼神眯了眯，手却更加用力："金闪闪，你不是王么！又不是古板的小姑娘，而且你的气味还没完全消失，怎么样？反正你也不亏。"

金色波纹散去，吉尔伽美什眼睛一挑，讥讽地笑了笑："想对本王用激将法？这副贪婪的嘴脸本王受用，做完赶紧滚，记住你的人头迟早由本王来取！"

"跟你做一次代价还真大啊…"嘴上这么说着，手上动作却丝毫没有收敛。

伊斯坎达尔按住吉尔伽美什的腰让他背靠着自己，掰开他的臀瓣，发现那地方经过几经暴躁的蹂躏后还未彻底合上，受到刺激的的穴口不自主的收缩反而溢出些许残存的精液。

"还真是淫乱的王啊，就这么进去也是可以的吧。"说着他垂下 手拉开腰间皮带掏出肿胀的分身跻身贴上他的臀瓣磨蹭。

吉尔伽美什皱了皱眉:"你敢…啊啊！杂种！杀了你！"

炽热坚硬的肉刃毫无征兆的顶开嫩肉插了进去，敏感的穴口甚至能感觉到那大得像畜生的性器上突突跳动的青筋。

"放松点金闪闪，这样根本不能动。"确实有些紧，伊斯坎达尔深吸了 一 口气，一巴掌挝在吉尔伽美什的臀丘上换来更为敏感的颤抖。

"畜生…"

吉尔伽美什咬了咬牙，自知不放松下来接下去的事情会更难受，他只得深吸了一口气缓慢挪动腰胯往后移动着让那折磨人的肉棒更近一步。

肠壁本能排斥着男人插入的异物，湿濡的嫩肉层层裹住肉刃发出 黏腻的水响反倒给伊斯坎达尔带来了酥麻的快感。眼见吉尔伽美什还在适应他的大家伙，他却觉得再也等不下去，收指扣紧吉尔伽美什紧绷的大腿压近。

"啊！啊啊！哈…停下！你、你这杂种…"平日盛气凌人的语调此时染上几分委屈，残碎的字句显现不出这位王半点的威严，反倒平添几分诱惑让人恨不得将这人玩弄到再也说不出那种话。

看着吉尔伽美什曼妙的脊背线条紧绷发颤溢出细密的汗珠，伊斯坎达尔收敛了笑意，垂下唇角狠压下那相比他来说纤细过分的腰肢，自上而下狠狠贯穿着这个被称作英雄王的男人。

杂乱无章的呼吸节奏中硬生生挤出几个字:"最好…让你叫都叫不出 来。"

吉尔伽美什什么都听不清，他的侧脸贴上冰冷的泥土，来不及吞咽的唾液和生理泪早已将他的表情弄得一团糟。或许答应这家伙的要求就是个错误…无力的想着，十指嵌入泥土。肉刃一次次抽插捅捣直直砸在敏感点上，分身在剧痛下竟然颤巍巍的立了起来。

"够…够了…不要。"

"你也是很享受的吧，金闪闪。"

肌肉拍打着吉尔伽美什的臀瓣发出啪啪声，男人再次笑了起来，一手依旧扣着吉尔伽美什的腰身另一只手绕过小腹握住身下人的性器撸动。

"杂种…你、闭嘴…"泪意朦胧的红眸根本起不到威慑的作用，席卷全身的快感逼迫下吉尔伽美什将腰绷得像张满力量的弓，沙哑的嗓音发出变了调的哀鸣在伊斯坎达尔身下达到了高潮。浊白滴入泥土里的同时后穴死死绞紧，爽得征服王忍不住在他后腰上掐了一把，留下深红的指痕后直接压在敏感点上射了出来。

高潮过后的虚脱让吉尔伽美什精神恍惚，一根手指都动不了。

"滚…滚出去…"声音因为力竭而沙哑，柔软得如同轻挠心底的鹅毛。

伊斯坎达尔将大家伙从那红肿不堪的密穴抽出来，带出一波白浊，说不出的淫靡。

将浑身瘫软的吉尔伽美什扯到怀里，发出一声叹息。

"多谢款待了，英雄王。"

怀里的人似乎是累极了，眼神涣散不再接话。"啊，这副样子丢在这儿可不行，还是把你带回去吧。"

Saber走在路上，心中难掩焦虑。已经过了这么久了，她居然还没找到英雄王，对方会不会已经遇害了？

一股熟悉的甜香掠过，她不敢再等，提起剑就向着那个地方冲去。直到看到了让她双眼发红的一幕一一

"放开他，征服王！"一个箭步冲过去，金发少女义愤填膺地看着全身瘫软、浑身欢爱痕迹狼狈不堪的吉尔伽美什，和看她来了大刺刺笑着的大块头壮汉，不由得心头火起："竟然趁虚而入，你这样也算个王吗！"

"哈哈哈，你也来了啊小姑娘！这么生气干什么，莫非，你也想加入！"

"你闭嘴！"她气急败坏地抢过人，对方倒也没有阻止她。

托着光裸大腿的地方能感到阵阵湿濡，这样放着不管会生病的吧？Saber莫名地不想看到那个桀骜不驯得讨厌的男人生病的样子，于是找了个酒店，打算为他清洗一下身体。

通过正规途径办了房间，Saber进屋才发现吉尔伽美什不知何时已经睡着 了，他实在是太累了。Saber替他脱下那一身沾满了各种液体的睡衣，抱着他去了浴室。

玉一样的肌肤上满是淤痕和精斑，让她看得发慌，手上的动作愈加怜惜，"可恶的征服王，到底对你做了什么…"

打开温热的水，用淋浴头轻轻地在他身上按摩，弄湿了自己的衣服也不在乎。那乳白的肌肤似乎有些磁性，吸引着她的手不住在 上面游移。

"…嗯…"

在浴室狭小的空间里，即使是一点点喘息都能听得清。

Saber脸颊一热，才发现不知什么时候自己的手已经在对方的敏感抚摸，而那香甜的味道也越来越浓。冷静点，Saber， 你是个骑士，不能做这种卑劣的事，她提醒着自己。

然而这样下去，这香味会让外面的人闻到，那样他会更麻烦吧，所以，是不是还是替他解决一下…比较好？

心下一定，她也不是没做过这种事，轻轻俯下身，温柔地吻了吻那柔软的唇角，保证道："别担心，很快就没事了。"

纤细的手安抚似的抚摸着臀瓣，用莲蓬头把外面的液体都冲干 净，轻轻分开穴口，让里面过剩的体液也尽数流出来。

"唔嗯…哈…"

像是被温和的水流弄得很舒服，吉尔伽美什蹙起眉 头，轻轻呻吟着。

将浴缸里盛满水，把还没醒过来的人放进去躺好，自己骑上去轻轻爱抚着手感绝佳的肌肤，像亲吻花瓣那样，秀丽的少女吻上淡绯的乳首，轻轻吸吮，就换来一声弥散在浴室里的湿润喘息。

"你真可爱，吉尔伽美什。"尽管对方听不见，Saber还是像安慰自己生前的妃子那样温柔地低语着。

纤细的手指缠绕着身下人不知何时已经挺立的分身缓缓爱抚，另一只则用两根手指探入松软的穴口坐着扩张，刚刚遭受蹂躏的地方，加上浴水的润滑轻易进到底，Saber耐心地在高热 的肠壁里按揉，反复刺激着刚刚发现的敏感点。

"啊嗯！"睡着的人忍不住叫了出来，那声音是出乎意料的柔软，Saber微笑了一下，说："看来已经可以了。就算是我，也懂得取悦男人的方法。"XD

拉开裤子拉链，取出已经兴奋挺立的男性那瓣器官，明知没人在看，Saber还是红了脸。吻了吻身下人的额头，分开他的一条长腿，借着水的润滑成功插进最深处。

"唔…真紧。"身下的吉尔伽美什抽噎似的低吟着，面颊绯红，就连美丽的身体也泛上潮红，她温柔地吻着他的锁骨，以不留下印记的力度。

很温柔…和之前的粗暴强势不一样，一切都恰到好处。抽插的动作轻轻搅动着浴水，少女的腰肢纤细却有力，柳枝一样地动着腰，埋在他体内的器官一下下磨蹭着最敏感的 一点。不多时，他就颤抖着达到了高潮，白色的液体散在水 里，而她也顺利在那身体深处完成了标记。

呼了一口气，Saber注意到，那诱人的香味淡了下去。

她也有些疲惫，挪动身子拔出性器妥善处理了吉尔伽美什微红的后穴并清洗了他伤痕累累的身子。

吉尔伽美什这才悠悠转醒，微蹙了眉宇看着比自己矮了不少的骑士王用干燥的浴巾裹住自己的身子并且横抱到卧室。即使喉咙极其疼痛也哑着嗓子开口:"Saber…咳…"

"你累坏了。"少女纤细的手指轻柔擦过吉尔伽美什眼角的水渍， 另一只手顺着他的腿根触碰到身后。

"疼么？"

怎么会不疼？吉尔伽美什大概记起了刚刚半昏迷时发生的事情， 可是嗓子实在疼痛干涩怎么也说不出话只能挥了挥手表示没什么大碍。

"我去给你买药吧，你乖乖呆着。"少女笑了起来，蔚色的眼睛弯的像能滴下柔情。

吉尔伽美什侧脸埋入软枕里闷闷应了一声，困倦的闭上眼睛听见 了骑士王开门离去的声音，于是放松的身体和思维陷入了混沌像是睡着了。

不知道睡了多久，突入其来的剧烈声音将他惊醒，库丘林跌跌撞撞的从门外跌进来，一眼便看到了床上的吉尔伽美什。

吉尔稍微恢复了一点力气，睁开眼斜了一眼来人："蠢狗，出去！"

蓝发的枪兵看到那双恢复了跟平常一样冰冷威严的血色眸子，脑子的热度顿时冻没了。楞了半晌，才觉得不对头一一没有金光闪闪的兵器砸过来。

走近了才发现这家伙脸色潮红呼吸不稳，无视那家伙吃人的眼神，将手放在额头试了试，"有点发烧，还好不严重。"

说完看着吉尔的睡衣遮不住锁骨的地方深红的吻痕，库丘林凑过去使劲嗅了嗅，"怎么回事？味道有点不对啊，莫非你…"

"你活够了吗，狗？"

吉尔伽美什紧蹙着眉，低头看着埋在自己身上嗅来嗅去的狗，被干到发烧然后没力气打开王财之类的话是绝对没办法说出口的。现在的他就算想挪动一下腿离这只笨狗远一点都会牵扯到后穴一阵火辣辣的疼痛。偏偏库丘林还就是不走，顶着一头蓝毛凑了过来越摸越过分最后直接扯开了被子。

"滚开！咳…"

怒吼牵动情绪的同时也刺激着干涩的嗓子，咳了一 声他仿佛是任命的瘫回床上大口的呼吸，胸口剧烈起伏，红晕漫上面颊使他看上去异常可爱。

库丘林的手指划过他形状漂亮的下巴拇指轻轻探入粉色的唇间，吉尔伽美什乖顺的含着舌尖无意识 蹭过略显粗糙的手指。

Saber什么时候才能回来… 他此刻只有这个想法，殊不知Saber在半路上被不知道哪里钻出来的兰斯洛特缠住根本脱不开身。

库丘林看着吉尔伽美什无意识的举动，茫然的眼神无疑就是勾引！他用手指恶意的搅弄着柔软的舌尖，玩够了才离开，勾出一缕银丝随即咬上那泛着水光的薄唇，托着吉尔的后脑勺辗转加深这个吻， 与其说是吻不如说是不得其法的啃咬。

"狗就是狗，接吻都不会…"

"虽然这么说，但是你的味道还真是香啊…"库丘林倾身压上吉尔 伽美什的身子，鼻尖贴着他滑腻冰冷的皮肤往下游走啃咬他粉色的乳首。

"烦死了…"

好像暂时体会到了无奈的感觉，吉尔 伽美什试过凝聚魔力开启王之宝库，但不知道是因为这只笨狗气味的骚扰还是性事后的虚脱无力始终做不到，他抓住库丘林的蓝色长发迫使他抬起脸看着自己，绯红的眼睛冷冷的盯着他:

"做完快滚，不要打扰本王休息。"

"你这家伙…"疼痛使得库丘林皱了皱眉头。

吉尔伽美什松开他的头发仰面倒回床上，看上去真的很累了，库丘林则趁机直起上身膝盖盯着吉尔伽美 什的腿根将他的双腿压分到最开使那私密之处完全暴露在他眼 下。

"杂种，别盯着看，恶心死了。"赤裸裸的探寻目光让吉尔伽美什感到不快，他尝试着垂下手去遮挡却被库丘林按了回去。

下一秒那狗温热的呼吸就贴近了他的腿间，他当然知道他在做什么，柔软温热的舌苔仔细碾磨过被蹂躏的微红的地方，鼻息轻柔打在敏感的大腿内侧引起王者轻轻战栗，这狗笨拙的挑逗反常的引起 了他的性趣。

他终于完全放松下来曲腿勾着库丘林的腰。

而库丘林也觉得挤压在裤裆里那玩意儿一阵阵涨疼的越发难受， 他的舌尖沿着吉尔伽美什腿间隐秘的线条留下湿濡的痕迹，一边垂手解开自己的拉链掏出剑拔弩张的东西挪动身子抵住那柔软的蜜穴…

一切都那么自然，库丘林深吸了一口气沉腰缓慢插进去，吉尔伽美什弓起了腰背舒服得低吟出声接纳。

然而就在这时门突然被打开，士郎一眼看到了床上交缠的身影，呆住了。

"你们…"

眼前的一幕令人目瞪口呆的，空气中甜腻的味道更是令人 喉头发紧，此刻枪兵没有余裕去管士郎，直接将吉尔伽美什拥在怀里，两人的贴合处紧紧连在一起，吉尔伽美什的双臂无力地挂在库丘林的肩膀上。

"呜…嗯呜"沙哑的呻吟从紧咬的唇中吐出，白皙的脸庞泛着情欲的潮红，五官因为突如其来的冲击而扭曲，使得这副光景更加的靡丽。

士郎要制止的话就这样卡在喉咙里，空气里泛着激烈情色的气味。士郎觉得房间的热度惊人的高，口干舌燥，一股愤怒的冲动让他双拳紧握却无法做出任何反应。

库丘林加快了节奏，细碎不间断的呻吟此起彼伏，一波过后，枪兵搂着吉尔伽美什瘫软的身体，面对着不速之客:"你也找来了？真亏你能忍。"

说完将手挑起喘息不止的金发人的下颌。

"我说，你对这家伙有意思吧，怎么，要一起么？喂，笨蛋王子，你不介意多一个人吧？"

"你这家伙！够了就离开，放开他！"士郎怒视着枪兵。

"喂喂喂！别冲动啊，如果这家伙愿意我可不介意。"

"嗯唔…随便你们，杂碎做完赶紧滚…"艳红色的眼睛斜倪过来，眼角带着妖娆的粉色。士郎觉得，他也许是被骤然升高的温度和浓郁的香气弄昏了头，才会晕乎乎地上去吻住了吉尔伽美什…然后，彻底失控。

床上三人纠缠的身影不断，吉尔伽美什只觉得自己被火热的斧子劈成了两半，快要融化在性爱里，身前两人的身影都有些模糊，只 能清楚地看到蓝色的长发跟红色的短发，两人的炙热一前一后地 进进出出，间或有交接的时候让后穴一阵剧烈撕疼。

两人动作开始稍嫌笨拙，接着越来越疯狂配合…

突然身上的重量消失，吉尔伽美什恍惚了好一会儿才慢慢睁开眼睛，面前突然出现的男人白发褐肤，脸色黑如锅底。

一手一个将两个碍事的废物扔开，Emiya的脸俞加难看，声音冷的直掉冰渣:"你们两个，就是来做这种事的？公犬发情期到了么？！"

"喂喂！你能不能不要突然出现啊！想打架么？！"库丘林揉着被敲的肩膀，不满地大叫。

士郎则是满脸纠结，整理好衣服准备看看吉尔伽美什怎么样了， 却突然又被Emiya揪着衣襟扔开，"你们赶紧滚吧，这家伙我来处理。"

"看看你们干的好事…." 他揉了揉太阳穴，真的好想掐死卫宫士郎！

Emiya冷着脸把两人赶到一旁，开始替意识不清的吉尔伽美什清理。

"你们再做下去，这家伙恐怕得进医院！" 他的话换来床上金发王的不屑:"哼，facker，你以为本王是谁…"

明明话都没力气说了还逞强，"是是是，如果你还想被人干到站不起来，我就不管你！"说着不等他继续说话就开始替他清理身体。

正在Emiya黑着脸为吉尔伽美什擦拭腿间的污渍，两个犯 罪者正一羞愧一无谓地准备轮流去浴室解决生理问题时，Saber 终于回来了。

"吉尔伽美什，药…士郎？！这是怎么回事！！"

Saber怒视 一圈，首先向自己的Master发问，Excalibur已然出鞘，吉尔刚才还好好的睡了，怎么一回来又是一副被蹂躏过的迷茫样子？！

"S，Saber，我…"士郎满脸通红，支吾半天也没说出个所以然。

Emiya恨铁不成钢地看了他一眼，然后对Saber说："看了就懂了吧，骑士王？这两个蠢货，连个B的诱惑都扛不住，这下英雄王是真的要躺上个把月了。"

"你们…！"

Saber怒视着他们，却也无话可说，毕竟就连她自己也被诱惑 了，于是只得说："你们都出去，我来给他上药。"

三个男人都被赶了出去，Saber看着吉尔伽美什稍微有点开裂的后穴和他恍恍惚惚的神情，很有几分心疼。

1.言金支线→悔不当初

言峰绮礼得到消息，急匆匆往Saber所在的地点赶。他在教会等了半天，本想等吉尔伽美什的气消了回来好好哄哄，他有自信，毕竟吉尔伽美什虽然傲慢任性，但在某些方面其实意外的好哄。

没想到等到晚餐时间都没见到人，只好派出Assassin前去找人，而得到的消息令面瘫神父表情龟裂。

冬木市几乎全体英灵出动是怎么回事？

征服王抱着不省人事的英雄王又是怎么回事？

卫宫家当街抢人又是怎么回事？

任性的王切断了魔力回路，言峰绮礼实在无法得知他的去向。通过各种渠道打听，找到半夜才打听到有一位金发少女抱着晕迷的金发男子入住某酒店

酒店？！

想到个中情节言峰绮礼忍不住脸色发黑。

于是半夜的冬木市，一位黑衣神父如同吸血鬼索命一般极速地狂奔…

然而等他好不容易到了酒店，却得知房间已经被退了。一时之间毫无头绪，只得继续派Assassin侦查，自己到处奔走找人。

用令咒把可能知情的Lancer叫到身边，对方却大刺刺地说："那个金皮卡平时看上去那样，在床上还挺可爱的嘛！"以致言峰一气之下让他自害，没能得到有价值的情报，待到他终于找上卫宫家门的时候，已是一夜过后。

吉尔伽美什半靠在沙发的软垫上安静的吃着Emiya一勺一勺喂过来的粥，样子简直像是被虐待后救下来的猫咪一样，难得的乖顺，敞开的领口清晰的印着别人的吻痕，就连身上也都散发着别人乱七八糟的味道。

他持着黑键闯入卫宫宅的时候看到的就是这样一个场景，接着跟在他身后的Assassin们看到依旧面瘫到像是石化的Master身上窜出一 股浓浓的黑瘴，他们明智的选择了帮助Master将已经恢复到能够大吼大叫的英雄王强行抗走。

接下来的事情就是冬木市第二天的新闻了，好好的宅子就这么烧了也是可惜… 个屁啊！

接下来的事情Assassin们表示不愿意透露 太多，只是知道自家Master烧完宅子就回来"慰问"受伤的英雄王了。

之后差不多一个月的时间教堂都没人见到那个死鱼眼神父以及漂亮得一逼的金发青年出没。而Assassin们只是表示期间除了偶尔能听到英雄王的房间传来浪【划掉】惨叫之外其余的他们也都不得而知。

2.剑金支线→英雄王妃

吉尔伽美什终于睡了过去，身上诱人的甜香也 逐渐消散，之前不论被如何"标记"都只会暂时淡下来的清冽 芳香终于不复存在。

Saber松了口气，细心地擦洗着吉尔伽美什的身体，涂上药膏。

沉睡中的他只是微微皱着眉头，似乎因为身体的不适而睡不安稳。Saber不由得抚上他的额头，发热比之前还要严重，她面色忧虑，要是刚才她没有离开就不会发生那种事，这个样子的吉尔伽美什虚弱得让人心生怜惜。

接下来要让他好好休养才行，涂好药膏，她给吉尔伽美什重新换上新的睡衣，用毛毯裹好将人抱起来，她已经决定担负起照顾对方责任。

那以后，吉尔伽美什足足在卫宫宅歇了数月，和几人早就混熟了。某外道神父不知为何没来要人，Saber当然也乐于如此，尤其是 期间她发现吉尔伽美什的肚子慢慢大了起来，带他去医院一查，妊娠三个月了。

怀着对新生命的期待跟责任，还有自己对吉尔伽美什那日渐深刻的感情，她最终向英雄王求婚。

3.弓士金支线【卫宫太太】

Saber帮吉尔伽美什清理好，细心涂好药膏，门外几个男人似乎是在讨论着什么。

士郎满脸纠结，最终还是坚决要把吉尔伽美什带回卫宫宅照顾， Emiya没有反对他的决定，不过嘴炮却把士郎轰炸的体无完肤:"卫宫士郎如果你是满脑子想将人收后宫我现在就解决了你，我不想自己的黑历史除了收妹子现在还多了收男人！"

"才不是…我会负责的…我…"

"算了吧，早就看出你对那个笨蛋王子有意思了，他只要没砍了你，事就不大！"

库丘林说完挠了挠头，语气有点愧疚:"怎么说也占了人便宜，我还是先回去了，那个外道神父那里帮我帮你们拖着，那家伙这副样子被那个神父看到估计更惨…"

说完便挥手离去。

士郎跟Emiya对视一眼推门进去，跟Saber商量将人带回去。

于是从此以后几个月，卫宫两位家政男士都围着邻居口中金发美人转，每天轮流打工轮流照顾金发娇妻，标准的新世纪五好男人榜样。

某位王却不自知，理所应当的享受着来自于平民的供奉。

↑邻居们则表示，他们都不知道卫宫那小子什么时候娶了这么一位漂亮的太太，当然这都是几个月后的事情了。

# # #

B选项剧情读取:言金温馨平静的烛光晚餐

剧情省略

一切都是麻婆的错XD

END

（已修改）

BY 真 /玄 /苍 /R


End file.
